cabalfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wiccaan/TalkArchive-2008
Thanks Waccan, I cannot thank you enough for all the help. As you can see, not many Users have edited here in the history of the Wiki, including the Admin. As such a talented editor... I'd like to ask you to become the current Admin. ^_^ Please respond when you can. Duskfatalis2 00:12, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Adminship Ok, then, I'll send in an Adminship Request. I'll still help as much as I can on the Wiki, so you won't have to do all of the work XD Duskfatalis2 18:12, 27 July 2008 (UTC) : Hi :) I've granted you administrator access. Also, you'll notice you have bureaucrat status, which means that you'll also be able to add other administrators when the time is right. If you have any questions just leave a note on my talk page. Good luck :) -- JSharp (talk) 19:37, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Templates Hello wiccan i have recently looked at your page and realised u have a template can u please tell me how to do one. :My userpage does not use a template, but just tables instead. I didn't bother creating a template for it as I thought it is a userpage, something everyone gets to make personal so having everyones page look the same kinda went against the point of the page in my opinion. You can look at the source of mine and use the same outline if you wish though. :) Wiccaan 18:41, 28 July 2008 (UTC) rfa (?) Hi Wicaan, I noticed that you've retired from editing in this wiki. I would like to ask if you could give me admin (and if you like, bureaucrat) rights here? Even though I know just a little about Cabal and not intend to contribute much, I intend to watch over the wiki for vandal edits and improve it a little in its non-game-related side. --koイsuru (talk) 14:49, 16 March 2009 (UTC) This Wiki needs help and better organization.. I dont have a wikia account myself (I could make one) but this wiki is in very poor shape, no links under the classes or skill lists? i know classes have alot of the same skills early on, but there are still class specific skills that should be listed and then just a general skills section, but theres like no skills anywhere...and under the class descriptions there is no 'weakness' per say, pvp does take some strategy and skill and some players utilize the dash and fade step skills to get off skills earlier in combat and to break lock-on which cancels combo's. ThatSchadKid 08:18, December 6, 2009 (UTC)ThatSchadKid Gimme this wiki and my friends and I will make it good Hello Wiccaan, I just started the game and am having a little trouble. I got the Core Upgrade I quest and it says I need to get Training Martial Gloves, but I sold them! And I looked at the restore but the page is full and it's not there. Help please? Oh... Nevermind I got it haha. Sorry ^^;;....